Not a happy ending
by Jhenne the vampire
Summary: Bella is no longer human, edward is missing, Bella is struggling to live without the man she loves And James is on the loose. ExB AxJ RxE
1. Chapter 1

**This story happens in Twilight but goes a different direction with the James part, I hope yooh like it! **

**Disclamer:I do not own twilight or anything in it!**

I kept running i couldnt stop for if i did i knew i was finished, i ran as fast as my vampire legs could carry me, It was no use of course Alice, Rosalie and Jasper caught up to me easily...God! What am i going to do now.

"Guys i REALLY dont wanna do this!" I said a bit annoyed that i wasnt fast enough to out run them. "Really Bella hould have learnt better by now," Alice said laughing, "Im sick and tired of you guys always trying to make sure i have fun when you know i will never be happy wthout Edward," I said with pain dripping into my voice when i remebered about Edward, "Bella hes gone there is nothing you can do about it!"Rosalie shouted a bit angry now, They all started raving on about how i should at least try to be happy but i wasnt listening anymore i was remebering what happened to Edward...

"Run Bella dont look back!"Edward shouted to me on that tragic night,"Edward i wont leave you!"I shouted back scared for Edward and myself "Bella i dont want to argue about this!", "RUN!"Edward screamed just as james lunged at him, "Edward!!" I screamed one last time before running towards him when all of a sudden something bashed into the side of my head and everything went dark, When i opened my eyes again I was at the Cullens house back in Forks, I was confused but more worried about Edward, I hopped up only to see Alice with a facial expression like she was going to cry but of course she couldnt, "Alice whats wrong?" I asked confused and a bit scared, "Bella...Edward...Hes...Gone," She said then covering her face up with her hands and sitting there silent once again, "I dont believe you!!" I screamed, "He cant be, its not possible!" but Alice only stayed silent...

I came back to the present and I screamed, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie looked at me startled, "Sorry, I just remebered back to that night," I said looking down, "That just makes me angry now, Edward died for nothng!! James was still alive and qhen we werent with you he changed you!! He woulld have killed you if Esme didnt walk in and throw him off you!! I hate him!!"Emmet shouted louder than i had screamed before, "You know what I dont think Edwards dead," Rosalie said calmly which was weird for her but not as weird as what she said, "Rosalie you know Edwards dead why would you say that?,"Alice asked a bit weirded out,"Guys think about it we never saw a body and it hasnt been too long for all you know hes somewhere looking for us its not like were in Forks anymore,"Rosalie said calmly again, "After all its only been a year," she added then looked around at our doutful faces, "Rosalie i dont think thats possible even though i didnt see exactly what happened cause i got knocked out with a rock i still remeber seeing James lunging for Edward," I said then sat down and put y hands over my face, tjis was a painful subject to be talking about,"Plus Carlisle, Jasper and I searched for him remeber??"Emmet added with a shake of his head, Rosalie replied" It was just a thought.

We all ran back to our new house in New york and sat down in the living room,shortly Carlisle,Esme and Jasper joined us and we were all sitting there, "Its time to move once again I do not like staying in one place for too long these days as you all would understand,"Carlisle said looking around at all of us, "We shall be moving to a very remote place with only one High school,its located near Fors but its even smaller,"He added looking around again, we all nodded then went to our rooms to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived to our new home we were all a bit annoyed, moving this often wasn't fun for anyone but we all grinned and beared it. For it was necessary if we wanted to live normally and peacefully because we didn't want to be monsters, we weren't those types of vampire.

The first day of school was okay but boring, as usual everyone stared and everyone gossiped about us but the others were used to it, I wasn't. When school finished I decided instead of going home I would go and explore the place as I was running through the forest I found a beautiful little place in the forest which had trees that draped down a little clearing, I stopped running and went into that little place and sat down, it was lovely then I decided id talk to Edward wherever he was or either he was dead or alive in heaven or hell.

"Edward I miss you, why did you have to be brave and try to protect me I didn't want you to leave me I would rather of had it the other way because the world is a sad place without you," I stared and the sky and continued "I'm sad I want to leave and join you but I know I cant for it would break everyone's hearts and I cant do that," I stared at the sky for a bit longer than heard something far away, it could be food I thought then started running, whatever it is I'm going to see…


	3. Chapter 3

I was running as fast as I could to see what it was but when I got there I froze, There was a body lying on the floor, it was a human body and next to it crouched James, he was still drinking so he didn't notice I was there, I quickly ran away but he obviously heard me and started running after me, I was running as fast as I could even faster than I did with Emmet, Alice and Rosalie chasing me, I knew I had to get out of there so I headed in the direction of the house and got there just in time, I ran into the house closed the door and looked out the window, I saw him turning around and going the other way, he wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't take 7 vampires.

I turned around to see that Alice was sitting on the couch still but her face showed she was having a vision so I went to sit next to her, the others came into the room and I told them I saw James and he chased me, "ARRGH!!" shouted Emmet, "Why wont he just die!" he shouted again then stormed out the room and into the backyard, probably to smash some stuff, "Alice what was your vision?" I asked remembering she had been having a vision, "James…he…was….killing….You!," she said then turned and faced me and whispered something only I could hear, "Bella don't ever go into the forest again,' she said then we both paid attention to how everyone else was reacting to the vision, Esme sat there with wide eyes while Carlisle and Rosalie were discussing how he was still alive and Emmet came storming back in and was shouting "I WONT LET HIM!! HE HAS TO DIE BECAUSE HE KILLED EDWARD AND HES TRYING TO KILL YOU I WILL NEVER EVER LET HIM NEAR ANY OF US AGAIN!!" everyone went silent and stared at Emmet because this want what Emmet usually said he usually joked about the situation but then I realised the person had killed James and Emmet will never joke about a situation like this again which sort of saddened me.

As we were driving to school the next day all anyone would talk about was what to do about James and how to do it, I sort of blocked it out, of course id kill James if I could get my hands on him but of course I wasn't strong enough even as a vampire, I had seen what he could do and decided to let the experts take care of it. How could I stay out of the forest all I wanted to do was sit in that meadow and talk to Edward but of course I couldn't because James was out there but I cant stay out of the forest it means everything to me for it reminds me so much of Edward and the meadow reminds me of the time Edward took me out to a meadow and decided he loved me more than he wanted to kill me, how could I stay away from memories like that…


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks passed and everything was going uneventful, no one saw James again and I didn't go into the forest but every time I drove past it was like it was calling to me but I always shook it off. As we were driving home on Friday Alice started talking, "I think I'm due for my next hunting trip how about you Jasper?" I wasn't paying much attention but then an idea popped in my head, "Would you mind if I came?" I asked not sure what the reply was going to be, "Sure Bella we would love to have you come on our hunting trip," Jasper said laughing like I asked if I could come to the movies with them.

As we were running out we all caught the smell of the hunt and Alice and Jasper ran off in that direction but I went a different way, we were hunting right near Forks so I decided id go to the meadow one last time, as I was running I caught the smell of vampire and stopped immediately, I was right at the meadows edge when I smelt it coming from far east of the meadow, I didn't know if it was James or just another nomad but I didn't want to find out so I doubled back and went the other way, as I was running I caught the smell of another vampire and stopped again, this time I decided id go see who owned the scent but as I drew nearer I saw it was a vampire but standing there was a man with his back to me.

I didn't know what to think since I saw it was a man, my first guess was its only a nomad but my second guess was Oh no its James but both of my guesses were wrong for the man turned around and faced me and I straight away knew who it was, Laurent.


End file.
